There have been known various food supplements for supplementing nutrition, especially human nutrition, having beneficiary effects on the health condition, optionally inhibitory effects to emergence of certain diseases.
Czech patent No. 285 721 (WO 99/50434) describes the strain of the microorganism Penicillium oxalicum var. Armeniaca CCM 8242, producing a red colorant, and use of said colorant as, inter alia, a food colorant. The strain was deposited at the International Depositary Authority CCM—Czech Collection of Microorganisms of The Masaryk University, Tvrdého 14, 602 00 Bmo, Czech Republic, on 19 Mar. 1998. It is a natural microorganism, obtained from the soil in a valley below the Ararat Mountain.